1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a spring seal and, in particular, to a spring seal for sealing an air gap between moving plates included in, for example, a turbine engine exhaust nozzle.
2. Background Information
A thrust vectoring exhaust nozzle may include an exhaust nozzle duct faulted by an exhaust nozzle case and a plurality of convergent and divergent nozzle flaps. A seal may be arranged between each nozzle flap end and a respective exhaust nozzle case sidewall to reduce core gas leakage therebetween. Typical prior art seals, however, do not accommodate outward splaying of the exhaust nozzle case sidewalls.